heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Vikings quotations
The following is a list of quotations from the The Lost Vikings. They are sorted by individual Viking, and also when grouped. Attempts have been made to identify the Viking speaking each line. Colors are as follows: Baelog, Erik, Olaf The Lost Vikings Interactions ;General *"Look at us!" "Our graphics are amazing! We can't lose!" *"We've been to so many places, we're basically tour guides. This should be easy." *"We're lost again!" "Yeeep." "Time to fight?" *"Where are we?" "Somewhere dangerous!" "You ready to smash things?" Kills ;General *"HAH!" * "Don't mess with the vikings!" *"That is right!" ;Abathur *"What kind of alien was that?" (Gibberish) "What am I, an alien expert? I don't know!" *"What kind of alien was that?" "I don't know. I think I've seen him at BlizzCon." Clicked *"Hey! I think somebody poked me!" "I'll poke ya! Yer just imagining things!" *"Oh, look! Somebody's definitely poking us!" "See?" "You feel, ya don't see poking. Ow, knock it off!" "He's right! Olaf's right! I saw that!" "I told ya!" *"Get lost, will ya!" "Done!" "He's not talking to you, ya (Swedish sounding gibberish)" "Oohh." Humorous *"Seventeen years of nothin'? And they bring us back for a MOBA? Ha, figures." "It's not a MOBA, it's a 'Hero Brawler'!" "'Hero Brawler' herva hayvie. You made that up." "No, but Blizzard sure did." "You guys are so getting us fired, do you know that?" *"I gotta poke you in a minute!" "Baelog, calm down, breathe. You're gonna blow a gasket!" (Rapid breathing.) "Nice." *"You know, if we're going to be lost somewhere, at least this place is nice. Naah, Kind of. Naaw." *"Oooh. My tummy has never looked so high-definition." "Ha! Not sure I consider that an upgrade." *"Whatever happened to Scorch and Fang?" "Ahhh, nobody remembers those guys." "I do. Who could forget a dragon and a marmoset?" "A marma marma what?" "A marma marma set." *"You ever get the feeling of déjà vu?" "For the four million six hundred and forty nine thousand three hundred and fifty fourth time - NO!" *"This guy's not doing nothing. Wake me up when this is over." "No, wait!" (Heavy snoring) "Ah... He's out. All right, what happens when we hafta move?" *"Woo! How are you guys holding up? I think I need a bath." "Bath? Vikings don't need no stinking baths!" "We don't need no stinking Vikings, either." *"Do you think we'll ever see Tomator again?" "Tomator? You mean Tommy? It was a little kid named Tommy." "Maybe he's out there somewhere." (sings) "Tommy, can you hear me?" "Feed me! Feed me!" "Touch me!" *"Huh. Just so we're clear, I still have dibs on Erik's helmet." "I get his boots!" "Seventeen years, nothin' changes." *"Hey, you guys remember when we were in World of Warcraft?" "Ah, that was just a reference." "Yes, Olaf - we're not dwarves, we're Vikings. (giggles) Except for Erik - he's a dwarf!" "You take it back!" Baleog Interactions ;Azmodan *"Hmm... Right. You just keep talking." ;Genji *"I've got some brand new swords, and I'm itching to use them!" ;Greymane *"Hey, look! It's that weasel, Fang!" ;Lúcio *"So, you're what passes for a Hero in this age..." ;Muradin *"Well, we certainly haven't been to any Goodlands." ;Murky *"Have I fought one of your relatives before?" *"Tell me about it." ;Sonya *"You look way more useful than Olaf and Erik. This is going to be easy!" ;Sylvanas *"Aren't you that witch from Transylvania?" Kills ;General *”Wrangled like a polar bear!” *”Say hi to Freya for me!” *”Hope you wrote down the level’s password!” ;Armored Heroes *"That's what you get for hiding behind all that junk." ;Robotic Heroes (Gazlowe, Mecha Tassadar, etc.) *"Come on! I've smashed fancier robots than that." ;ETC *"It's a... "Rocky Road", haha!" ;Orcs (Gul'dan, Samuro, Thrall, etc.) *"Take that, Tomator!" Humorous * ”Who do you think you are? Tomator? If I weren’t on the other side of the screen I’d-” * ”I’ve got a quiver full of swords, and I know how to draw them!” * ”Yeah, I’m the Fierce, you got a problem with that?” * ”Wait a minute, the world’s best navigators are Vikings? Clearly my friends and I are doing something wrong.” Heroic Abilities *"I'm on a boat!" *"Hey, guys! Get over here." Moving * "Let's get lost." * "The ride begins." * "Fine with me." * "Okay, let's go." * "Any aliens here?" * "For swords! And fjords." * "I hear you." * "Pillage, plunder, set things on fire, aha." * "My swords are sharp." Selection * "Baleog!" * "Ugh. Hurry up already." * "I hear you." * "What?" * "Baleog here." * "Want old Baleog to stab something?" Other *”At least we got infinite lives.” *“How many lives we got left?” *”Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelled worse than Olaf!” *”Who needs a bow and arrow?” *”I-I’m healed? I love this game!” *”Burnination!” Erik Interactions ;Greymane *"I like the way you think!" ;Space King Leoric *"I already have an enemy, you know! I DO NOT need a new one." ;Murky *"Hmmm. Are you related to Aftiec?" *"How did a sea serpent end up here? And such a tiny one, too?" ;Nazeebo *"Hey, you look familiar! Or... Hmmm... Aren't you the other witch doctor?" ;Sylvanas *"Don't I know you from somewhere?" ;Tassadar *"This must be a bug. I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be fighting you." ;Tracer *"Wait, you're from the future and you're not an enemy?" *"We just want to go home." Kills ;Dwarf (Falstad, Muradin, etc.) *"Have fun in Asgard!" ;Cho'gall *"Three heads are better than two, big guy!" Kills ;General *"Crumbled like a Croutonian.” *"Who knew I was this good at fighting?” Humorous *"I'm the fast, smart Viking. The fast, stupid Viking didn't make it past Lost Vikings 0.1." *"Did you know that Olaf is the father of two? I have no idea how he manages that with being lost all the time." *"The Nexus is pretty normal to me. You want weird? Go to Whacky World." *"Why does Olaf keep following Chen around with his mouth open? Gross!" *"I once cooked Minute Rice in 27 seconds. It means I'm swift. Ha! Get it?" Heroic Abilities *"I'm king of the world!" *"By the power of Odin...!" Selection * "Erik here." * "I'm Erik. Too fast, too furious." * "Erik!" * "Hello!" * "What's the plan?" * "Of course you need me." Moving * "Swiftly." * "I hope you have directions." * "I'll take the lead." * "Norse by Norse-West." * "Right away." Attacking * "Here's rocks in your eye." * "Dashing through the foes." * "I can attack in this game?" * "Take that, and this, and a few of these." Other *”Nobody took my stuff, right?” *”Dancing with the Blizzard All-Stars. Wait, wrong title.” *”Do you guys ever feel like we’re being watched?” *”Are you not entertained?” *”Vikings, to arms! Tonight we dine in hell!” *”I can attack in this game?” *"Haven’t healed like that since the Valkyrie.” *"Time for a self indulgent character jam session!” Olaf Interactions ;Orc (Gul'dan, Thrall, Samuro, etc.) *"Ho no! It's T-T-Tomator!" ;Brightwing *"I think we're gonna be BFFs." ;Chen *"You up for some cake and pie later, buddy?" ;Muradin *"Ho! And what kind of Viking are you?" ;Murky *"Awww. Wow. Will you be my pet? You sweet little sushi." *"Oh. Was that you or my stomach?" ;Gingerdread Nazeebo *"You look delicious!” (licking sounds) "Can I eat you?" ;Rexxar *"Oh, is that really your face or did it get stuck like that?" ;The Butcher *"Hello! I’d like some cold cuts please!" *"Wait a minute... You are not a real butcher, are you?" ;Thrall *"Hah! For lasagana!" Kills ;General *”I’ve got to put that on ‘Lifestyles of the Large and Bearded!’” *”That one was for my daughter Gerda!’” ;Other Lost Vikings *(laughs) "Now you have to restart the level." ;Pandaren (Chen, Li Li, etc.) *"Ho, teddy bear!" ;Zerg (Abathur, Anub'alisk, The Butcherlisk, Zagara, etc.) *"Huh. Bug off." ;Candy Heroes (Kandy King Muradin, Gingerdread Nazeebo, etc.) *"Mmm... Yuummmm!" Humorous *"Ouchien! Why can you poken me in this game? I poken you back, anephehopen." *"You are bad, and you should feel bad." *"Thor's bors! Why are you still botherin' me?!" *"My shield doubles as a dinner tray. And a Lazy Susan spinin' roundn' roundn'." *"If you follow Chen around closely enough with your mouth open, that barrel of his leaks... Slurpety darpin hey." Heroic Abilities *"Oh! I'm going to need a bigger boat." *"Valhalla rises!" Moving * "Is this real life?" * "Bring me good food." * "I'm hungry, I'mma feema turkey." * "Yeah, okay." * "Hm. Where do you get these ideas anyways?" Selection * "Got donuts for Olaf?" * "Olaf." * "Hidey ho!" * "Huh? What now?" * "What do you need?" * "Hey, it's Olaf." Other *"Hey there." *"Ooh... Oopsy doopsie." *"Ohh... Shoulda brought food." *"I serve revenge cold. But you can reheat it if you want." *"I wanta make you into meatloaf! Ohh...meatloaf..." *"Ooh! I need a bigger shield!" *"I could really use some lasagna right now!" *"Mmm...I'm sexy, and I know it." *"Oh good, I'm back." *"Bye for now." *"Tanks, buddy." *"Ha, look at you. You're awesome." *"Ah... Always wanted to do that." *"I didn't even know we could do that." *"Don't make me use my secret gas attack." *"Hail, mighty keyboard warrior." See also * The Lost Vikings Lore and Heroes of the Storm Category:Quotations